1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, and in particular relates to driving circuit with a high-driving auxiliary circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional operational amplifier, high slew rate is achieved by increasing the current or decreasing compensation capacitance. If the operational amplifier is used to drive a pixel in an LCD panel, the only way to increase slew rate is to increase the driving current. However, increasing the driving current may increase static current consumption and deteriorate the stability of the operational amplifier.